


Silly Kitty

by punkgrump



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, F/M, Humor, based on irl stuff, chat being a silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette fumbled her way out of the window. "Are you visiting me to procrastinate on homework again?" She took notice of the comically large bubble wand she had left there last time and picked it up.</p><p>Chat breaks Marinette's bubble wand. Marinette is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend broke my bubble wand and I'm feeling really salty about it

Whenever bored, or just lacking homework and Paris not needing saving for once, Chat would turn up Marinette's window. It was nearly routine at this point. Chat would knock on the window, Marinette would sigh and get up from whatever activity she was keeping herself busy with, open the window, and come out to the roof with him.

This time, she was working on embroidering flowers on her mother's old blouse. It was a simple, yet time consuming pattern, which he found nice to look at. So consumed in re-threading her needle, it took a few moments to get Marinette's attention. Immediately knowing who it was, she set down her current project and went to open the window.

Chat Noir grinned like an idiot as the window slid smoothly open.

"Going out, Chat." She warned so he could back up.

Marinette fumbled her way out of the window. "Are you visiting me to procrastinate on homework again?" She took notice of the comically large bubble wand she had left there last time and picked it up.

"No," Chat shook his head. "I'm just taking advantage of the lovely weather." He spoke in singsongy tones.

"For once, it isn't hailing." Dipping the wand in the soapy solution, Marinette swung the large wand in the wind.

Chat went after the multiple large bubbles, making sure to pop as many as he could.

This received a laugh from Marinette. "You really are like a kitty cat..." She went to blow more bubbles using the wind, but Chat had gotten too eager, his hand colliding with the wand as she swung it in the air. The thin plastic of the wand had snapped in half, falling to the ground and leaving splatters of bubble soap on the roof.

Marinette looked shocked, a little offended, maybe even disappointed. Chat Noir couldn't exactly tell. She clasped her free hand over her mouth, then proceeded to gently hit him on the head with the remains of her bubble wand.

Chat looked down to her. "Mari, that was uncalled for."

"Breaking my bubble wand was uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You should be! Now we have to find another activity for these visits." She sighed, screwing the cap back onto the bubbles. "Or you're going to have to supply your own bubbles from now on."

After that visit, it was rumored that Chat Noir himself was at the nearest toy store, looking for the biggest bubble wand they sold.


End file.
